You Put Your Arms Around Me
by KatBauer
Summary: "Who would've thought. Agent Grant Ward gives the best hugs ever."


**A/N: **For Emily (aka **emsuzz2012**) Hopefully, this will cheer you up a bit. :)

* * *

**I.**

The first time it happened, it was as unexpected for Skye as it was for Ward.

Him and Trip had successfully (albeit barely) made it alive out of their latest assignment, and the entire team had congregated in the lounge area of the BUS to somewhat celebrate their return.

It was now a thing that they did (Skye's idea, of course), and as hugs and congratulatory shoulder pats were being given, she noticed that Ward was absent from the scene.

She didn't have to go far to find him, though. He was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, brow furrowed in that typical brooding way of his, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hey," she called.

His head snapped up instantly, his frown disappearing right away. "Hey."

"What are you doing in here?" she asked. "Party's that way," she added cocking her head in the lounge's direction, where they could hear Fitz's voice and Trip and Jemma erupting in laughter.

He made a face. "Not really in the mood for a party."

"It's all the hugging, right?" she asked, fighting the grin that was threatening to break out across her face. "I admit, it can get kinda weird after a while."

He gave her a tiny, almost bashful smile. "It's not weird. I'm-" he paused, struggling with the right words. "Not used to it, is all."

Skye's eyebrows knitted together as she studied his face, and then something seemed to click inside her head, her eyes widening with sudden understanding.

She took a tentative step forward, careful not to intrude in his personal space and when he made no attempt to back away, giving her a curious look instead, she took it as a good, encouraging sign and stepped closer.

Standing on her tiptoes, she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

He froze to the spot, the gesture catching him completely off guard, but when she pressed her nose against his neck and said "Welcome home," all the tension and stiffness quickly evaporated, his arms wrapping securely around her as he held on to her just as tightly.

**II.**

Perched on a stool and hunched over a bunch of papers and maps spread on the table in front of him, Ward nearly fell over when, seemingly out of thin air, what looked like a plate with a cupcake materialized under his nose.

He lifted his head, startled, and found Skye there, watching him with bright eyes and a face-splitting smile.

"Happy birthday," she said softly.

He frowned, confused. "I never-"

"Told me when your birthday was? You didn't, but I found out anyway," she said.

He looked back down at the yellow and pink cupcake, decorated with sprinkles and with a little star-shaped candle on top, and then looked back up at her.

"I know, sorry," Skye said, scrunching up her face. "It was either this or one with a Disney princess on it."

"No, it's-" he chuckled, shaking his head. "It's perfect. Thank you."

In the blink of an eye, Skye was standing beside him and he found himself being pulled into a hug, one that he gladly returned. His arms slid around her waist with ease, and the thought of how nicely she fit in his arms flickered through his mind for a brief moment before he squashed it down, berating himself.

"So, birthday boy," Skye smirked, pointing to the candle. "Make a wish."

"A wish?"

"Yeah, it's your birthday, you get to ask for something."

He turned to the cupcake, brow furrowed in concentration while Skye watched him with curious, amused eyes. He thought about it for a moment, and then blew the candle, rolling his eyes good naturedly when Skye cheered.

He stood up then, and dug around the drawers for a bit until he found a knife, and skillfully cut the cupcake in half. He pushed the plate in Skye's direction, offering her one half, and asked, "Stay with me?"

Leaning up, Skye kissed his cheek and grinned. "I'm not going anywhere."

**III.**

Skye had been standing in the commander center during the debriefing, hands gripping the table so tightly that her knuckles were white, while Coulson kept going on and on about how they would not let Raina get away with her plan and how they would do whatever it took to protect Skye.

But all she could hear was Coulson signing the team's death sentence.

(Images of a baby covered in blood suddenly flickered through her mind. Only this time, it wasn't an innocent child, it was _her_.)

She was at the verge of completely losing it, barely able to hold herself together, when a pair of strong yet gentle arms wrapped tightly around her body, holding her protectively. She felt, rather than heard, Ward's low, warning growl directed, without any doubt, towards Coulson.

Soon after that, silence followed, and she sighed with relief, pressing her face against his chest.

He didn't let go, not even for a moment, as sobs erupted from her and she clung to him, finally allowing herself to let out all her pent up frustration and anger while he rubbed her back soothingly.

When the crying had subsided, she sniffled, pulling back to look up at him with tear stained cheeks and red, puffy eyes.

"Sorry," she whispered, placing a hand on his chest. "I kinda ruined your shirt."

Wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, he shook his head, and the smile he gave her made her stomach flip. "It's fine, there are more where this one came from."

His answer was so not what she was expecting, and it elicited a watery chuckle from her as she stood on her tip toes to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"You know, that was a pretty awesome hug," she said, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Thank you," she added softly. "I needed it."

"Anytime," he whispered back.

**IV.**

The scream that pierced through the air had Ward waking up with a jolt and throwing his covers away, stumbling out of bed still half asleep. He slid the door of his bunk open and squinted in the darkness, the plane barely lit in the middle of the night.

He knew, without a single doubt, where the scream had come from, and so without wasting any time, he crossed the small space that separated their bunks and knocked on Skye's door.

He caught a glimpse of Jemma peeking out of her own bunk with a sleepy face, and when he nodded at her, silently letting her know that he would handle it, understanding flashed across her face and she returned the nod, quickly disappearing inside her bunk again.

When Skye finally opened her door and looked up at him with big, watery eyes, he didn't think. He didn't over analyze the situation, as he would always do, he simply pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Nightmare?" he asked when he felt her body trembling slightly.

She nodded, fisting the front of shirt.

"Hey, come on, let's get you back to bed," he said, hands on her waist as he gently turned her around and then nudged her towards her bed.

"Could you-" Skye trailed off, not sure of how to say what she needed, too afraid to scare him off or to ruin all the progress they had made in the past few weeks. "Don't go," she said simply, instead.

"You sure?"

"Please," she said, scooting back on the tiny bed to make room for him.

He gave in then, sliding under the covers with her, and when she draped herself over him, he didn't protest, humming softly in contentment once her head was settled on his chest and his arms were enveloping her in a safe, warm embrace.

"Who would've thought," Skye mumbled, sleepily. "Agent Grant Ward gives the best hugs ever."


End file.
